


The Festival

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, TechnoBlade, Technoblade's massacre, The Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: “S…Schlatt?”A boy, trapped in a concrete cage, nervously cries out to the Man in front of him.“Tubbo, tubbo, tubbo…” The Man chides.  “I know what you’ve been up to.”A short retelling of the Festival on the Dream SMP but with that weird frickin type of storytelling where names don't exist apparently.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Festival

“S…Schlatt?”

A boy, trapped in a concrete cage, nervously cries out to the Man in front of him.

“Tubbo, tubbo, tubbo…” The Man chides. “I know what you’ve been up to.”

Suddenly, The boy is blasted out of his body into an ether of blue.

Standing in front of him is a taller Man, with messy brown hair, a dirty Trench Coat and a wool hat, who says to him, “Tubbo, I need you to listen to me. Stay Strong."

Before the boy can say anything, he’s blasted back to the present, where the Man in the Suit says something to his subordinate, a young fox who’s mind is befuddled with the prospect of power. 

The fox chuckles at what The Man in the Suit said, then laughs and laughs. When he stops, he nods vigorously, death in his eyes and murder in his face,

Then, the Man in the Suit turns around and calls out a name

When the boy comes to after the message and hears the name, his face pales and tears begin to well up in his eyes.

“Technoblade, would you mind coming up here?”

Suddenly, a Man- no, a beast- stands before him, towering over the shivering boy. 

The Man had a crown on his head adorned with Many different jewels, along with long, light pink hair an a braid the size of the boy’s old sword running down the length of a blowing cape.

The long, flowing red cape blows out from the beast’s shoulders, a fluffy Mane sprouting from the points where it is connected to the black armor he wears beneath his cape.

On his face, a dark pink mask glares down at the nervous boy, pointed teeth and tusks gleaming in the sunset.

The boy only hears bits and pieces of the conversation the beast and the Man In the Suit have while hearing the Man in the Trench Coat speak to him.

Eventually, The beast nods and walks up three steps to the boys’ yellow prison, looking at him with the sullen, dead eyes of his mask.

When he speaks, the depth of his voice makes that of the Man in the Suit sound like a buzzing bee’s.

“Tubbo, I’m sorry about this.”

The boy gasps, and backs up the the back of his cage. “T…Techno…?” He squeaks in fear.

“Tubbo, I have no choice in the matter. Please forgive me.” The beast responds in a cold-hearted, monotone voice.

Then, raising his left arm, the Beast opens his hand and summons a black-grey crossbow, already loaded with a specially-designed rocket.

The boy, shivering and shaking in fear, closes his eyes as tears run down his face.

The beast points the crossbow directly at the boy, with only a hint of remorse as he pulls the trigger.

Instantly, the cage and everything around it is blasted to smithereens.

The rockets did their job of decimating the boy, whose lifeless corpse lay across the grass behind the cage’s original spot, blood leaking from a gaping wound in his chest, exposing his ribs and lungs.

The Man in the Suit lay face-down underneath some rubble with the fox lying near him, a jagged piece of lumber protruding from his chest. His eyes, once filled with greed, now empty and blank, The Fox groans as the life leaves his body.

The beast stands in the middle of the carnage and chuckles..

Then, he laughs.

He laughs and laughs and laughs.

Eventually, he roars with pure hysteria at the act he just committed. 

Suddenly, a young man appears in a flash of purple in front of the Beast, his flaming blue sword already in motion to cut his head off.

But the Beast is no weakling in combat.

Immediately, he drops to his knees, his calves flat on the ground, and leans back to dodge the sword perfectly.

Jumping up with a gleam in his mask, the Beast vaults straight over the young man’s head and lands on his feet, unsheathing his Enderium sword as he sweeps the young man’s legs out from under him.

The young man cries out in pain and falls down as the Beast gets up and stomps his hoofed boot onto the young man’s chest, making him yell in pain.

The young man’s eyes widen as the Beast drives his sword through his chest like a knife through butter.

His screams ended quickly, and the Beast stood up.

Then, with a murderous glint in his eyes, he turns around to the audience that watched this whole thing transpire, and aims the crossbow at them.

“Kill… KILL… KILL EVERYBODY… KILL EVERYBODY!”

They quickly scramble to their feet and try to run, but the missiles are already upon them, tearing their bodies to bloody pulps and causing them to scream in pain as their limbs are ripped from their bodies and tossed into the air.

The Beast jumps down from the platform and slowly walks through the pure bloodbath to one survivor, a young woman, no older than the Man in the Trench Coat. Her left arm has been reduced to a charred and bloody pulp, and she reflexively tries to get away from the monster in front of her.

The beast grins Maniacally, and drops the point of his 4-foot glowing pure black sword on the ground, dragging it across the ground through the dead and the dying towards the woman. “Still alive, Niki? Tsk, tsk…”

“Techno… Techno, please, wait…” The woman begs, and tries to plead with the beast, who hears none of it. Driven mad with bloodlust, he only sees the woman as a target to be eliminated.

The beast stops in front of the battered and bleeding woman, who is still pleading with him not to end her life.

He does not hear her pleading, and without hesitation or effort, swings the sword upward, right through the woman’s stomach and through her head.

Instantly, her pleading stops and is replaced with a scream of pure agony as she is split in two.

The world fades to black as the Beast laughs and laughs, surrounded by lifeless bodies of friends and family.


End file.
